Silent Lucidity - A Ranma ½ SongFic
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: My frist SongFic. Plz R+R ^.^


Ranma ½ SongFic - Silent Luciditiy

"Silent Lucidity"  
A Ranma ½ SongFic by Eric Jacobson  
To the tune of "Silent Lucidity" by Queensrÿche  
[Visit This Fic's Home Site][1] (http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html)  


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Ranma ½. If I did, that would rock! But sadly, I don't, so don't sue me. Also, I don't own any rights to the song, either, though it IS one of my favorites. It would kick booty if I did own part of it, though...

*** 

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm a sap. I'm a sucker. If you've read my DBZ FanFic, you know already. And now, it gets worse. The first Anime series I watched in any large amount was Ranma ½, and that, well, it has an implied romance to it. This song takes place a little into the future. Ranma and Akane have resolved their feelings for one another, and are now just married. What follows is a simple, sweet little moment for our hero and heroine. Please R&R ^_^

This one goes out to A-Dawg, who doesn't understand Ranma, but understands the simple value of a great love song. And, on a personal note, take the blonde, man! ^_^

c/~ - Musical note, denotes song lyrics.

*** 

Ranma Saotome couldn't sleep at all. He didn't know why, but he just wasn't tired. He'd left his room so his stirring wouldn't disturb his new bride, Akane. He sat, trying to watch television, but the events of the past few years were still fresh in his mind. His arranged engagement to Akane, and the wild and crazy events that followed. He'd long since managed to get things under control.

Shampoo had finally given in to Mousse, and found that he was much better a husbabd than she expected. Ryouga, his eternally lost best friend and rival, settled his beef with Ranma and had married Akari. Ukyo, strangely enough, had settled down with Tsubasa, who had since ceased his cross dressing. They had all grown up after years of strange and wonderful adventures.

He flipped through a few channels, looking for something that might catch his interest, but found nothing. "Oh man. Nothing. I have 367 chanels on digital cable, and not a thing to watch. Just my luck." He turned off the TV and made his way to the fridge for a midnight snack, but stopped suddenly when he heard a feint cry coming from his bedroom...

*** 

c/~ c/~ c/~  
Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

Running to the bedroom, Ranma found Akane tossing and turning, quietly calling out for him not to leave her. She was still asleep, and having a nightmare. He gently shook her from her slumber, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ranma, you're alright! Thank god, I thought I'd lost you, and... and..." 

"Shhhh. It's alright, kiddo. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you." He cradled her in his arms and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"But Ranma, it was so real, and you were..."

"Akane, it's OK." He pulled her close and snuggled her tight. She was shaking violently, but his embrace calmed her nerves and she relaxed, comfortable in his arms. "Don't worry about your bad dream, that's all it was. You're alright now"

She looked up at him with adoring eyes. She couldn't understand why she had hidden her true feelings from him for so long. Perhaps she had thought him immature, she wasn't really sure. But now he was her husband, not in theory, but in reality. And the affection he was showing now made her wonder why she had not given in to their parent's wishes before. Satisfied that she was truely safe, she sank back into his arms and smiled.

*** 

c/~ c/~ c/~  
There's a place I like to hide  
A doorway that I run through in the night  
Relax child, you were there  
But only didn't realize it and you were scared  
It's a place where you will learn  
To face your fears, retrace the years  
And ride the whims of your mind  
Commanding in another world  
Suddenly you hear and see  
This magic new dimension  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

Ranma got up from the bed for a moment to turn on the radio and tuned it to a lite music station. He returned to Akane and resumed his hold on her, doing his best to comfort her after her nightmare. Together they sat in the darkness, the only light coming from the crescent moon outside.

They talked for a while, looking back on the last few years. From the day they had first met, to meeting all the wild and crazy friends they now had. It all seemed like it happened so long ago. Now here they were, with a place of their own amidst the bright lights of Tokyo. They had opened an Anything Goes Martial Arts dojo before their wedding, and things were going well. Not like their days back at the Tendou Dojo.

The topic of conversation changed after a while, to that of their future. They spoke of their hopes and dreams, and what they each wanted their lives together to be. Both wanted to be together forever, that was for sure. But Akane's dream had worried her, and she was still afraid that one day Ranma would be ripped out of her life forever. But Ranma promised her that he would never leave her. Ever...

***

c/~ c/~ c/~  
I- will be watching over you  
I- am gonna help you see it through  
I- will protect you in the night  
I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity

-spoken during solo-  
[Visualize your dream]  
[Record it in the present tense]  
[Put it into a permanent form]  
[If you persist in your efforts]  
[You can achieve dream control]  
[Dream control]  
[How's that then, better?]  
[Hug me]  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

Ranma came back from the kitchen with the glass of water that Akane had requested. He handed her the glass and sat back down nect to her. When she was finished, she snuggled back closely to her husband and laid her head on his shoulder. She never before realized how comfortable she was with him until now. They spoke not a word, just enjoying each other's company. After a few moments, Ranma took his hand and placed it on her chin, tilting her head upward. Their eyes met, and they locked in a mutual gaze of adoration for what seemed like an eternity.

"Akane..." That was all he could manage before she moved her lips to meet his, and they engaged in the most passionate kiss of their long relationship, no matter how it had gone at all. In his mind, Ranma saw their first kiss all over again. It had been during a production of Romeo and Juliet. That was when he first realized that he truely did have feelings for her. Though she had put scotch tape over her lips, he still thought of that as their frist moment.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, when Akane finally broke it. She began to unbutton her night shirt. Ranma looked on in quiet anticipation. They still hadn't made love, even on their wedding night. Neither of them were very sure of it all at the time, especially Akane. But now that he had proven his affection throught the simple act of comforting her after a nightmare, she felt that she was ready...

***

c/~ c/~ c/~  
If you open your mind for me  
You won't rely on open eyes to see  
The walls you built within  
Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin  
Living twice at once you learn  
You're safe from the pain in the dream domain  
A soul set free to fly  
A round trip journey in your head  
Master of illusion, can you realize  
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...

I- will be watching over you  
I- am gonna help to see it through  
I- will protect you in the night  
I- am smiling next to you...  
c/~ c/~ c/~

***

After they had finished, the cuddled together under the blankets. Akane smiled as she drifted off to sleep, happy that she had finally found her prince charming, and relieved that it was Ranma.

Ranma himself stayed awake for a few moments, watching over her has she slept. He smiled to himself. Why he had hidden his feelings from her for so long, he wasn't sure. But now he knew that she loved him as well, and that made him feel as if he was on top of the world. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he joined his lovely wife in the dream world of slumber...

  
  
Well, there you go. My very first SongFic. Second R Time! Visit the [Home Site][1], read my other fics!  
  
  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html



End file.
